uiuc_las_101_b60_legacyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sorority Rush
The University of Illinois has the largest Greek community in the nation. With so many chapters on campus, it can seem overwhelming when having to choose a chapter to join. However, the University of Illinois, along with the Panhallenic Society, have formed a system in order to help its female students determine what chapter they would like to join. The system is called "Rush" and it consists of 4 rounds and spans 2 weeks typically in the beginning or middle of September. Before Rush can even start, any female student that wishes to participate in Rush must sign up and pay a small fee. Female students must also attend a pre-rush meeting held by the Panhallenic Society. At this meeting, female students are divided into "rush groups". Each rush group is led by several women known as "Gamma Chi's". Gamma Chi's are typically juniors who are already members of the various sororities on campus. Their duty is to guide PNM's (potential new members) through the Rush process. "Open House": Open house is the first round of Rush. Open house spans over two days and within those two days each rush group, thus each potential new member, will visit each sorority on campus for 20 minutes. PNM's are typically greeted by members of each sorority who have prepared cheers or dances to welcome them into the sorority house. At each house PNM's then meet various members of the sorority to talk for the remaining time. during open house, all PNM's must wear a rush t-shirt that was given to them at the pre-rush meeting. After open house is done, each PNM must choose thirteen of the eighteen houses they visited that they would like to go back to during the next round of Rush. "First Invite": PNM's can visit up to thirteen chapters in this round. This round is known as the "sisterhood round". PNM's are still at each house for 20-25 minutes except this time members of each sorority prepare a skit of dance to perform for the PNM's. PNM's spend the rest of the time talking to members. This is the first round that girls are allowed to wear their choice of clothing. Girls usually wear a nice blouse and skirt. After first invite, PNM's must choose 7 houses that they would like to visit during the next round of Rush. "Second Invite": Second invite is known as the "philanthropic round". PNM's and members spend this round talking and completing a small task that ties into each chapter's philanthropy. In this round, most girls wear sundresses. After second invite, PNM's must choose 3 houses they would like to visit during the next round of Rush. "Third Invite": Third invite is the final round of Rush. During third invite, each PNM will spend around 45 minutes at each house they visit. After third invite, each PNM must preference, in order of 1, 2, and 3, which house they would most want to be a part of. During this round, PNM's wear formal dresses. Many girls choose to wear black. Advice for Rush: *Make sure to always think of comfort along with style. Rush rounds are long and often times PNM's will have to be walking far distances. If you plan on wearing heels, make sure to bring a long a pair of comfortable shoes that are easy to slip on and off to wear when walking from house to house *Stock the bag you are carrying with things you may need such as gum, mints, hair brush, hair tie, snack bars, etc. *Pick the houses that YOU are interested in. Don't let your family, friends, or stereotypes influence your decision on what house you would like to join. *Relax and have fun! Category:B60 Category:Sorority